Alpha and Omega
by AbigailBell
Summary: Edith Scott has saved the wasteland and completed Project Purity. She is the hero of the Capital Wasteland. But she feels everything but being a savior. I do own the fallout franchise.
1. Chapter 1

**1  
****When he died**  
I grew up in a vault outside of Washington D.C. It was suffocating being cramped in isolation under the ground. It wasn't much but it was safe. I took it all for granted until the night dad left. Maybe even until he died.  
"Run...Run!"  
His voice travels in mind like an echo. The hurt and pain the loss has kept me from sleeping. My eyes are sore from the overflowing of tears and my nose is rubbed raw from my dirty sleeve. The sympathetic stares and nods just add to the fire. They know. It must be real. He's really gone.  
I slouch in a chair with a whisky bottle loosely gripped in my hand. There is a mirror across the room that displays my reflection. My face is flushed of all color, eyes red, and tangled hair tied back in a bun. I try to avoid my own gaze but my eyes seem to return to the mirror.  
Footsteps shuffle in the room. I don't bother moving. The man sits across the table. It's the asshole that hated my father from abandoning Project Purity when I was born. He didn't enjoy the idea of me returning with dad.  
After hearing the news of my father's death, he apologized. It doesn't help. Nothing does. The whisky only numbs the pain.  
He sits for a moment before saying anything. My eyes watch the surface of the table. Clearing his throat he shifts in his chair.  
"Look I'm sorry. For being an ass and...well." He trails off. I look at him and I know he is genuinely apologetic. The tears welled up in my eyes and the sobs return in my throat. He gulps. I nod in thanks.  
"He is… I mean was- ah shit." He says running his fingers through his hair. Nerves and guilt. I try to stop crying to relax him.  
"Daniel it's okay." I say after a large gulp of whisky. He watches the bottle sit back on the table and I shrug. More silence.  
"Want a drink?" I offered. He nods and I hand over the bottle. Daniel and I friendship evolved by late nights of heavy drinking for the next few weeks. After too many hangovers we switched to nuka-colas. At this point, Daniel was my only friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rivet City market is more crowded than usual. Most of the population of the ship seems to be in here. Plus there are traders, caravans, and wastelanders here from all over to trade their findings to make a shiny cap or two. Most will quickly spend it on a watered down shot of whiskey down stairs in the Muddy Rudder. I am surprised I am not down there myself. Instead I am sitting on unsteady barstool at Gary's Galley. But the uncomfortable bar stool is not even what is annoying my mind at the moment.

I drink a Nuka Cola instead of alcohol. Oddly enough, the thought of a drink makes me feel ill. Even with my Nuka Cola I am barely taking small sips as I stare at the ground behind the counter. Various voices bounces off the walls and my head starts throbbing.

The soda is flat and I just leave it there on the counter. I stare at the last of the bubbles float to the surface. I rest my head on my palm. From the corner of my eye I see a kid sit next to me. I don't bother looking at the kid. I already know who the hell it is. James Hargrave.

"Hey." He says in an annoying tone. I don't move. He groans. "Hey!" he yells. Sighing I looked at the young boy too irritated to say anything. He glares at me. He does look a lot like Butch, but maybe I am mistaken by the identical personalities that they have.

"You are the lady who rammed into me the other day." He says. I raise my brows.

"Kid, I did not ram into you. I accidently stumbled into you. No need to make a fuss over it." I remark. He sits up a little straighter, possibly trying to puff out his chest to be intimidating. I sigh. And look away.

"Hey, nosebleed!" he yells. I snap my head to him. _Nosebleed._ Flashbacks of being a child in the vault snapback in my mind.

_"You want a pacifier you big baby? You are such a daddy's girl!" Butch howls. Wally laughs as he points vulgarly._

_"Stop!" I mumbled loudly. They continue to laugh. I bite my lip and keep walking._

_"Why? We are having fun! Come on you big dork! You're going to cry to daddy again?" Butch asks. I stop and look to the floor. I shake my head and hug my books closer._

_"Really? Because that's what babies do!" Wally laughs. I glare at him._

_"Daddy's girl!" Butch laughs as he points._

Now, I don't know why he was so amused that I was a daddy's girl. Or how it was humorous. But it angered me, like it meant I was weak and the baby thing just pushed my nerves over the edge.

_We arrive at the door to the class. I am so relieved that I let out a sigh. But Butch gets in my way before I could continue walking into the classroom. He hits my books out of my hands._

_"Hey!" I yell._

_"Daddy's girl! Daddy's girl! Daddy's girl!" Butch teased as he pointed. I groaned with frustration._

_"Butch, I may be a daddy's girl but you are only jealous cause yours never loved you!" I scream. He stops laughing. I could swear I saw all the blood drain from his face. He grew completely serious, as if he had never laughed once in his life. Even Wally looked terrified._

_"You better take that back, nerd. Or I am going to make you." He warns. I stick my tongue out at him._

_"Bite me, Butch." I say. Our teacher, Mr. Brotch comes out of the classroom, possible because he heard me screaming at Butch._

_"Kids, get in the classroom or else I will have to mark you tardy." He warns looking suspiciously looking at me and Butch. We both nod attentively. When Mr. Brotch turns around I stick my tongue out at Butch._

_"You are going to get it." He whispers before sitting at his desk. For the first time I wasn't scared of his threat. It wasn't until after class that I really thought about it._

_So that brings up when Butch is hitting me on the ground. Wally and Paul are cheering him on. Clapping and yelling like tiny savages, they jumped for joy when Butch punched me in the nose which started to bleed._

_At that moment I see Amata with Officer Kendall, Officer Hannon and Officer Wolfe. The officers scream at the boys to stop. They marched over to us._

_Butch had his grip on my collar and his fist up ready to punch me again. Instead of laying another one on me, he pulls me up close to his face._

_"This isn't over, Nosebleed!" he threats. I looked in his eyes for a moment as he did my mine. He could see my pain, fear and anger. I could see his pain, anger and his how dark his light blue irises seem to be._

_The officers pull the kids away and take them somewhere. I lie back on the floor and breathe slowly. Amata comes to my side. She kneels and helps me sit up. But I wave her away. In a time when I was at my weakest I didn't want her to see it. I stand up._

_"Are you okay?" she asks with concern and worry in her voice. I wave her away once again as I brush myself off._

_"I'm fine Amata, thanks. I think I will go to my dad now."_

Butch called me Nosebleed ever since then. I haven't thought of the name since he last called me by that name. It felt like I was jolted with electricity when James called me that. Almost as if he not only brought the memories back, but the feelings that I felt at the time. The reminder of home stirred mixed emotions in the pit of my stomach.

I look a James with a fierce glare. Just by changing my look I could see him shift a little. _Was that fear? Or intimidation?_ I didn't care to know, I didn't want to know.

"Look you little bastard, if you call me that one more time I will fucking make your life as miserable as the bums that sit out of this city, got it?" I menace. He gives me a scowl.

"Whatever, asshole." He scorns. I get up and leave.


End file.
